


New Addition

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim convinces Jason to keep the kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my story _Stray_.

“We already have a ton of fish and a dog in the apartment,” Jason says as he watches Tim cradle a small black kitten in his gloved hands. “We don’t have room for a cat.”

Tim shakes his head at Jason. “The fish aren’t pets and Bruce is  _your_ dog,” he says in a mild tone as though Jason should know better. “Besides, the fish are still scared of me from all of the times I’ve had my hand in the tank.” The kitten mews and Tim starts to pet it gently until it settles in his hand and peers at Jason with dark eyes. “Anyway, I  _like_ cats and I’ve been meaning to get one of my own.” 

Jason frowns. “But what if I’m allergic?”

“You’re not,” Tim says, already moving towards the entrance of the alley that they’re standing in. “I had Oracle check your medical records before you moved in just in case.”

“You can do that—” Jason cuts himself off before he finishes asking the question and then cuts his eye at his boyfriend in a suspicious look. “You sure you haven’t been planning this?”

Tim shrugs and smiles down at the little kitten. “Not planning per se, ” he replies easily, “I solemnly swear that I found this kitten in the alley five minutes ago and this isn’t a dastardly plot to get you to let me take in a kitten against your will.” Tim holds the kitten up so that he’s at Jason’s eye level and keeps on talking. “Come on, how can you say no to that face?”

“Very easily: No.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Come on,” he says in a tone that’s almost pleading, “Bruce will love him and then you’ll finally be able to tell Selina that you have a cat that’s cuter than one of hers.”

Jason opens his mouth to complain some more, but then shuts his mouth with an audible snap. “Fine,” he grumbles after a moment, “But you’re the one changing the kitty litter.”

“Whatever you say, Jay.”


End file.
